deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Design A-150 Battleship
The Design A-150, nicknamed Super Yamato-class battleship, was a class of Japanese battleship designed in the 1930s. The design was almost complete by 1941. However, after the start of the Pacific War in December 1941, all work on Design A-150 was halted so that the demand for other types of warships could be met and no ship was ever laid down. The ship was designed to ensure Japan would retain superiority in terms of sheer size of their largest battleships, even in the event the United States discovered the true size of Yamato-class battleships and built a design to counter it. While it is sometimes referred to as the "Super Yamato"-class, particularly in the West, the A-150 battleship had little in common with the Yamato-class. The A-150 was designed to be armed with six 510mm, firing shells weighing over 4000 pounds. The battleship also carried a secondary armament of numerous 100mm dual-purpose guns which could be used against both aircraft and ships. The ship was designed to have 460mm of side belt armor. Battle vs H-44-class Battleship (by SPARTAN 119) 1947, an alternate universe where the Axis won WWII, Indian Ocean In the Indian Ocean, two massive battleships steam towards each other, from the east sails the Japanese Design A-150 Battleship HIJMS Oda Nobunaga, while from the west sails the German H-44 Battleship Grossdeutschland. At a range of about 48 kilometers, the two ships turn broadsides to each other as alarms order men to their battlestations. The Grossdeutschland turns its four double turrets, each carrying two 508mm guns towards the Nobunaga. The Grossdeutschland 20-inch guns let off a thunderous roar as eight shells flew towards the Japanese warship. The shells splashed in front of and behind the IJN vessel, none of them scoring hits. The HIJMS Oda Nobunaga turned its three turrets on the Grossdeutschland and fired, launching six 4000-pound shells. Five of the shells fell short, however, one of the rounds hit its mark, disabling the Grossdeutschland's forward front turret. The Grossdeutschland retaliated with its six remaining 508mm guns. This time, all but one of the shells hit their mark. explosions rocked the Oda Nobunaga from the superstructure to the stern of the battleship, destroying the stern turret of the ship and setting a massive fire. The Grossdeutschland moved into the kill, evading fire from the Nobunaga's two remaining turrets and firing again, silencing one of the forward turrets of the Japanese battleship. At about 12km, the Grossdeutschland fired off several torpedoes at the burning wreck of the Japanese battleship. The torpedoes impacted below the waterline, exploding in a splash of water and creating several breaches in the Oda Nobunaga's hull. The A-150 battleship listed to one side and sank beneath the waves. WINNER: Design H-44 Battleship Experts Opinion The H-44 won this battle with its greater number of primary guns, as well as its heavier secondary armament, including torpedoes. However, as formidable as both these designs would have been, they were, like all battleships, made obsolete by aircraft and submarines before they were built. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Vehicles